The Nightmare
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: just a Nightmare from somebody from portal


Portal the nightmare

I don't own portal or anybody from valve software. Also portal 2 spoilers ahead if you don't know them by now please don't read. I do not own Spartans.

Chell was facing her second confrontation with the corrupted AI known as GLaDOS. The uncaring optic was staring down at her. GLaDOS used to be a sweet woman scientist before forcibly being downloaded into this robotic body that now hung from the ceiling before the test subject. Her personality was corrupted and driven mad over time. Attempts to control her by programming in split personalities were misguided at best.

"Perhaps a dose of deadly neurotoxin will take care of you." The white robot said

The room filled with the deadly gas but to the surprise of the robot the human just kept standing there unaffected. She just continued standing there her expression becoming more and more smug as the minutes passed.

"One problem with that, did you really think I was so naïve as to just run in here if I was still vulnerable to that stuff?" The test subject said with a smug laugh.

"Impossible… For this to be ineffective she would have to be"

"A Robot." She said with a laugh "soon after I made my first escape I program some nano bots to replace my flesh with machined components. "

As soon as she finished talking her synthetic human skin this attached and sild off revealing a pure white robot a duplicate of Chell. The portal gun in the long fall boots were now attached to her arm and legs an actual part of her physique.

"And I have another surprise for you I been tinkering with the mainframe. You have been out of commission for a long time and I made arrangements so you wouldn't stay in power for very long if you return." She then turned to the wall and gave an command "initiate override protocol black forest" referencing the flavor of cake she was often promised but never received.

GLaDOS could barely do anything but free her back in shock as a set of cables came up from the floor and attach themselves to the Chelldroid. But her shock wasn't over yet she heard a strange sound coming from above her head and next thing she knew she was falling to the ground in a crumpled mess but still fully functioning.

A program voice then said "Old core jettisoned, new core accepted."

"What have you done?" The now terrified cruel machine said

"taken over" Chelldroid said with a smile wicked and cruel "but I'm not done yet

the lab hum and buzzed as it accepted the new central AI of the facility. GLaDOS was terrified she couldn't believe this was happening she only spot that crazy little mute was an idiot. Sure she could solve every teat thrown at her but she never showed any intelligence in any other regard.

Chelldroid rose into the air suspended on the cables coming out of her back. Looked down at GLaDOS with a fiendish grin. "Don't even think I'm done with you yet."

With barely any time to process what else child could possibly have in store for her ,a cryogenic chamber rose out of war revealing a face she hasn't seen in such a long time.

"Caroline…" Was all GLaDOS could say. For a long time now she's been suppressing the memories of her old human life but they were flooding back to her. She was once this woman a long time ago backwhen Aperture was first starting out she was transferred into this new body after the founder Cave Johnson succumbed to cancer.

"Well, you never wanted to be plugged into that machine so I thought I'd put you back.' Chelldroid said "but this body has been in deep freeze for too long so I made you a new version."

Robotic hands came from the floor and ceiling and violently tore GLaDSS's head from the rest of her body and poled her through the floor. She's never been so terrified in her life not as Caroline, not as GLaDOSS not even when she was facing machine death.

The next thing GLaDOS saw was her own reflection but it wasn't herself not anymore. Mostly the new body resembled her original one but the hair was pure white. More disturbing she was wearing a white jumpsuit long fall boots and had a portal gun.

"Let the testing began." Chelldorid's voice "rang out through the darkness."

Slowly and nervously Glados waked into the light and saw. The most cruel and challenging test ever imagined. It had almost every test aspect ever imagined for the facilely, including no less than 50 of those deadly accurate Sentry Turrets. And so she never expected to see a giant Crow big enough to swallow her.

GLaDOS rocketed straight up from her sleep. It's been a year since she transferred herself into a new body to be with the woman she had come to admire. It was more humanoid.

"What's going on honey?" a groggy but trying voice said.

"Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep." The robot said looking at her Chell.

"Ok just remember I'm here if you need help." The woman said before kissing he on the cheek.


End file.
